


Fantastic Fantasies

by Vaporwavepan_writes



Series: Unspoken Desires [1]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Bisexuality, M/M, Masturbation, Possibly Unrequited Love, Sexual Fantasy, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:41:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23533237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaporwavepan_writes/pseuds/Vaporwavepan_writes
Summary: John Lennon, a man constantly in denial of his own thoughts and feelings, is always worried about keeping an image. An image that in his mind should be, at the very least, decent and presentable. Until he discovered and recognized he harbours feelings he never thought he would feel before.Feelings for someone he's known for years...
Relationships: John Lennon & Paul McCartney, John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Series: Unspoken Desires [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693459
Comments: 1
Kudos: 60





	Fantastic Fantasies

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is the first series I'm doing as a co-creator with my friend! It's something new, and something exciting. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy~ you're all in for one hell of a ride.

John huffed as he fell back against the bed, kicking off his trousers and shifting down his underwear, his hair fell in front of his face and he sighed with relief. Finally, the tightness of the confines of his pants and his boxers were gone. He was happy that he was able to have some alone time, lately the concerts and being constantly surrounded by people and the press was putting heavy pressure on him. But, he was finally able to enjoy just a little bit of peace.

Looking over at his bedside table, he found a bottle of lotion, putting it on his hands and rubbing it in. It smelled floral..nothing too strong. It was pleasant. But John had no time to think about that...pulled back to his.. _needs_ , John focused on his arousal. It wasn't anything bothersome at the moment, but he wanted to take care of it before someone found him.

Letting himself untense, and his eyes slide shut, John let his imagination wander..

_A hot babe checking him out. Her long, brunette hair, big doll eyes, busty, curvy..so perfect. Making teasing advances that drove him wild.._

A tug on his cock, a sigh escaping his lips..yes..more, he needed more.

_**Cynthia**..naked and beautiful. Wanting him..getting ready to have sex with him.. _

_Finally_ , his hard-on grew, he was easing into the mood, hand gliding easily now due to the lotion he had put on his hands.

But, after a while..John was becoming almost.. _bored_ of the fantasies, he reckoned that there was _something_ missing..some sort of exhilarating fantasy or scenario that would get him really going, and push him over the edge into orgasmic bliss.

John raked his brain when he remembered something – no – _someone_ that was on his mind.

_Paul.._

***~*~***

There was no mistaking that John had, at the very least, blossoming feelings for his best friend..Paul was amazing to him. _Extraordinary_. He was talented, their chemistry worked with little disagreements or disappointments, and most of all...Paul. Was. Attractive. In fact, he was **_dangerously_** attractive, as John thought..since, at the time, it wasn't common to hear of gay couples or bisexual people, and usually they were shunned for it.

He always swore he didn't _actually_ have feelings for Paul – he was in denial. He knew it would not only ruin the chance of fame for John and Paul both in the long run, but even bigger than that, it would ruin the **band's** reputation entirely. However, right now, John was indeed alone. It was just him, so..he could think how he wanted. Just in the moment. Yes..

John let the images flood his mind.

_Paul with his doe eyes, naked, face dusted a rosy red..climbing on top of him–_

Oh..oh _God_..this felt— _right_ to John, sparks of arousal spreading through his body starting from his crotch, up. He let out an audible gasp as he hit a sensitive spot just right, and bit down on his lower lip.

_Paul, all nice and prepped for John..their hearts racing as Paul positioned himself and sank down onto his cock..the gasps and the **moans**..oh fuck sake..it was nothing short of.._

_**amazing, addicting.** _

John bucked his hips, fucking up into his fist, imagining that it wasn't his hand anymore, but instead, it was _Paul_ around him. Tighter than any woman and so warm..

In his fantasy, he was claiming Paul for his own for the first time..the thought alone sent John's mind reeling.

_Fantasy Paul was pleading to John to shag him and take him..and John gladly obliging, fucking into his best friend, falling into a steady rhythm, skin against skin. Growls and moans becoming mixed in such a harmonious, sinful way.._

Heat was pooling in John's lower stomach, and he knew that soon enough he was going to come..he needed more scenarios..and in the moment, he craved it with reckless abandon. Taking a grounding breath, John's mind went to an even more _intimate_ route–

_Paul below him, staring up into his eyes so sweetly..eyes full of a mix of trust, love, and pure lust, and want. His legs hooked around John's lower back and John buried deep inside Paul as he marked Paul up with hickeys._

John let out a groan and pumped his hand just a little faster, wanting to cling onto the scenario before orgasm would inevitably come crashing down on him.

_Paul running his nails down John's back as he hit a sensitive spot inside Paul, causing him to moan out John's name in such a pornstar-worthy way, and a slew of curses following after.._

Now John was closer than ever, and he was groaning and grunting, fucking into an imaginary Paul that was moaning so loudly and so beautifully... With his hand moving faster, John tensed, he was hanging on by a mere thread—

 _Until the imaginary Paul begged for John to come inside of him, and he hit another spot just right_. John let out a shout, unable to hold any noise back. And Paul's name spilled from his mouth over and over along with a flood of praises, his back arching off of the bed as spurt after spurt of his come painted his lower stomach and dribbled down his shaft.

When orgasm finally died down, he was panting heavily, falling slack against his bed. He couldn't help but laugh a little, not really believing he got off like that to his friend..but..he had to admit; _**It felt bloody fantastic.**_


End file.
